


Angel In Blue Jeans

by DaintyDuck_99



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, Marco is the best wing-man, Mostly BFF Fluff, aged up characters/vague high school setting, bisexual Star, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyDuck_99/pseuds/DaintyDuck_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star has a thing for laid-back, gangly poetic souls in blue jeans. Marco knows it all too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel In Blue Jeans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Star can see Marco's lips moving up and down like an avid starfish, but Chantelle is sashaying down the hall, and she is an angel in blue jeans, with long legs softly curving, a polite suggestion of grace. Everything is rendered mute as Star is assaulted by the flood of denim, and- "You can't hear a word I'm saying." Marco brings her crashing back down to Earth by cleanly vocalizing her last thought, framing it in the dry, trademark Diaz, I-Am-So-Done-With-Your-Shit tone. 

Star sighs and cards both hands through the blonde waterfall spilling all around her face, a slightly bashful habit that springs up around Oscar, or Chantelle. "Sorry-" she begins, but Marco simply nods. "No, I get it. You're doing the hair thing again. Oscar usually keeps his ass glued to the hood of the Principal's car...Chantelle?" Star's mouth twists into a smile that is a size too small, the one that is a troubled affirmative. She and Marco watch from their peripheral vision as the blithe, denim-and-modest-tank-top-clad, damn long-legged colt of a girl rounds the corner. Star's heart is still tattooing a frantic S.O.S. into her sternum. 

"Hey." Marco deposits a tan, consoling hand on her shoulder, looks at her with familiar eyes, as dark as twin cherry trees. "Just talk to her. She isn't an uptight cardboard bitch like Brittany; she seems laid-back and genuine. That's why you like her and Oscar, right? Hell, you'd probably have the hots for me if I was a pensive, poetic soul and not an over-stressed safe kid." He ends his encouraging speech with a slightly self-depreciating joke, but his eyes crinkle at the corners and Star wraps him in a grateful hug. 

He bops her on the nose as they separate. "Well, what are you waiting for, Princess? Prom? Go woo your woman." With a bold best friend grin, he shoves her good natured-ly down the hall after her crush. She responds with the galaxy-wide smile that hatches when she is truly happy; though he cannot see it as she treks away, he probably knows it is there. 

Whether she hits it off with Chantelle after all these years or not, Marco is still the best Earth-turd she'll ever know.


End file.
